Laphrael
Cobbling - A Basic Ordering Guide Since I’ve started getting a lot more requests from different people, I’ll give a quick run-down on all the pieces that compose a pair of cobbled shoes! Each shoe is composed of several parts, some of which are optional – the quality, the dye, the material, the type, and the adornment. A very basic pair of shoes may consist of only the material and type, such as “a pair of soft leather boots.” The [[#Upper_Materials|'material']] can either be selected from the list of Upper Materials, including the Limited Availability Materials, the Everyday Warehouse Materials, or Generic Materials. Most creatures that can be skinned that leave behind a pelt, skin, or hide of some sort can also be used for the Upper Materials, though these take a minimum of one week to prepare. Upper materials that consist of multiple words are typically 'all or nothing' type materials. You must either plan to use the entire description, such as 'soft watered silk,' or only the noun, 'silk,' but never just 'watered silk.' These words cannot be split up by other portions of the description, either. If you wish to use 'black-swirled marbrinus' and dye it 'plum,' you are confined to having 'plum dark-swirled marbrinus,' and not 'dark-swirled plum marbrinus.' The [[#Laphrael's Shoe Catalogue|'types']] that can be made vary from person to person. Each Master Cobbler will know how to make shoes, boots, slippers, and sandals. They also have the ability to learn 24 additional advanced patterns. If the type consists of multiple words (and most do), they can never be split by other parts of the shoe description. For example, a pair of cobalt satin pointy-toed slippers could never be reworded into a pair of pointy-toed cobalt satin slippers. You may want to include a [[#Dyes|'dye']] on some of the plainer materials. There are forty different dye types available in the backroom of the Cobbling Warehouses, and some have been made available through special events. It should be noted that normal dyes, such as those found in Reignbeau Caverns or those made through alchemy, are currently NOT useable. (Update: The normal dyes can be converted for us in Cobbling. Just buy the dye as normal, but instead of handing the foreman an item to dye, simply ORDER BOTTLE, and you will recieve the same color, but in a form usable with cobbling materials.) [[#Adornments|'Adornments']] add a final decorative touch to your shoes. These come in a wide variety of types – metals, gems, furs, and laces. Metal adornments can be used to buckle, toe, or cap a pair of shoes or boots. Gems and other prepared pieces can be used to inset, bead, stud, or button any type of footwear. Furs can trim, line, strap, or fringe appropriate footwear, and laces will (obviously) lace your shoes, boots, or sandals. Some adornments require their materials to be present, while some can be covered to be less obvious. An example would be beading, where you could choose between a pair of ruby-beaded slippers, or simply a pair of beaded slippers. I personally prefer to let shoes speak for themselves, but sometimes the [[#Qualities|'quality']] of the footwear is important. Below a certain level, poor quality cannot be hidden. Ugly shoes are, after all, ugly shoes. The highest qualities can be difficult to obtain, as they require a smooth welt when joining the sole to the upper, the finished product to turn out particularly well, or both. Failing on either of these two steps will detract from the overall quality. Because of the random nature of these events, I usually do not recommend trying to include the quality in a finished product. All shoes have to begin with either the phrase ‘a pair of’ or ‘some.’ Usually this is simply an aesthetic choice, but the difference in length can affect the final product. Master Cobblers have to work with an 80 character limit; anyone below that status is limited to 70 characters. Oftentimes using the word ‘some’ as the prefix will be necessary to fit everything in since it is five characters shorter. So! A pair of shoes can take on one of the following forms: :A pair of quality dye material type adornment :Some quality dye material type adornment :A pair of quality adornment dye material type :Some quality adornment dye material type As an added bonus, cobbled footwear can be measured for a specific person which has two benefits. The character’s name can be engraved on the interior of the shoe. For that person only, the shoes will have a special wear/remove script added on. Anyone else can wear these shoes, but the script will not activate. For example: >l ankle-boot Elegantly engraved inside the ankle-boots is the name 'Laphrael Miran'ta'. >remove ankle-boot You slip some henna-toned slouched suede ankle-boots with narrow kakore heels off your feet. They were so comfortable, you hardly notice the difference. (1st Person) >wear ankle You slip some henna-toned slouched suede ankle-boots with narrow kakore heels onto your feet. A perfect fit! (1st Person) Laphrael slips some henna-toned slouched suede ankle-boots with narrow kakore heels onto her feet. They appear to fit perfectly. (3rd Person) To have this added on, the intended wearer will need to be measured. Measuring cords can be obtained in the Cobbling Warehouses for 5000 silvers each. Since they are re-usable, it isn’t necessary to get a new one for every new person. You must be in the same group as the person you intend to measure and then MEASURE (Target). This will put both parties in 15 seconds of Round Time. This also demonstrates that cobbled shoes can be altered by an appropriate merchant, retaining both the engraved name SHOW and the wear/remove scripts, while allowing for a LONG description. The type will still be visible when you LOOK at your shoes, so if you plan to alter a pair, it may be a good idea to try to maintain the same type to avoid discrepancies. Laphrael's Shoe Catalogue Laphrael's Cobbling Inventory Upper Materials Specialized Materials *Italicized materials cannot be dyed, alternatives are available. Warehouse Training Materials *These animal pelts are all available in warehouses with no tanning time required. Generic Materials *These materials are basic in their design and can be dyed any particular color of choice. Skinnable Materials *Skinned materials all require a minimum of one week to tan. The quality of the pelt carries over to the quality of the finished product. Plan accordingly. Adornments Laces Buckles, Toes, and Caps Trims, Linings, Fringes, and Straps Buttons, Beads, Insets, and Studs *Four of any gem can be used to create specific gem settings (e.g. four clear tourmalines create 'clear tourmaline settings') *Four of any generic gem noun can be used to create generic gem settings (e.g. a black tourmaline, a green tourmaline, and two clear tourmalines create 'tourmaline settings') *Four gems of any sort combined together create 'varied gem settings'. *Shells, talons, fangs, some coral, and mother-of-pearl are currently unusable. Dyes *Standard dyes sold in dye shops, in addition to alchemy dyes, will not work. *Ahmdir Blue dye will incur significantly higher charges due to its rarity. This charge may not be as significant for Tehir characters. Qualities Shoe Collections Public Premieres Spring Couture - Charlatos 19th, 5111 Standing high against the test of time. Solid and Sturdy. Tone-on-tone. Subtle and Natural. Tapering heels blending into the sole through seamless curvature. Graceful and unyielding. Narrow columnar heels with a sharply-pointed metal toe. Severe, dangerously elegant. Jewels of the Mist - Ivastaen 25th, 5111 Featuring materials from soaring skies to plunging depths, inspired by exotic creatures from far and wide. Brilliant hues, celebrating the rainbow of color in the flora and fauna, accentuated by the Jewels of the Mist. Darker hues for formal evening affairs, blending hues of the sunset over the wine-dark sea. Crafted from organic materials, evoking imagery of natural ferocity and vicious style. Private Collections Gilded Glory - Lumnea 10th, 5111 Predation - Koaratos 2nd, 5111 Elanthia's natural predators become prey for fashion. Ivasian Dreamer - Phoenatos 9th, 5111 Eventide Exotica - Imaerasta 11th, 5111 Unfurled Winter Rose - Eorgean 17th, 5111 Hot on the Heels - Eorgean 27th, 5111 Winter Mourning - Lormestra 22nd, 5112 Category:Prime Profiles